Timeline of Stories
A selection of story parts arranged for easy access. '' '' Or Battle Fantasia ClipNotes Version for the lazy SBer. Version 1 - Thread Pages 1-104 only Currently undergoing revision Story segments: Primary Canon: Arc 1 Angrydesu *AngryDesu's Fate Jumper Scene Part 1 *AngryDesu's Fate Jumper Scene Part 2 *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper rewrite snippet *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper Director’s Cut Part 1 *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper Director’s Cut Shining 1 *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper Director’s Cut Shining 2 *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper Director’s Cut Shining: Nightmare Raid 1 *AngryDesu’s Nanoha: Fall from Grace snippet *AngryDesu’s Nanoha: Fall from Grace - Expanded *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper: Nightmare Raid Signum version 1 *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper: Nightmare Raid Signum version 2a *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper: Nightmare Raid Signum version 2b *AngryDesu’s Fate Jumper: Nightmare Raid Dark Nanoha ---- Pre-Reveal stories: 2814 *2814's Akiko prequel Guile *Guile’s TF2 Magical Girl Time is Nao story *Magical Girl Fortress - Expanded ---- Reactions: Japan Local Live Broadcast/re-broadcast Judge Mental *Sailor Moon Reaction scene Battle's MKR *MKR Futures: Umi Ryuzaki Championship snippet *MKR Futures: Umi Ryuzaki Championship snippet part 2 *MKR Futures part 1 *MKR Futures part 2 React scene *Chapter One of Battle Fantasia Rayearth Complete gamlain *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 1 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 2 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 3 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 4 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 5 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 6 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 7 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 8 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 9 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 10 *Military Matters - I version 1 *Military Matters - I version 2 *Military Matters - II *Sailor V’s Vendetta I *Sailor V’s Vendetta II *Sailor V's Vendetta - III *TSAB - I *TSAB - II *TSAB - III Terrace *Hayate: Search and Destroy snippet zeranion *Mai Hime React scene Wardog Noir *Kampfer: Masquerade Investigations Part 1 *Kampfer: Masquerade Investigations Part II ---- Reactions: International News re-broadcast/Web sources days/week later DarkAtlan *W.I.T.C.H. Girls snippet Lord Archive *Meioh % Li Sakura snippets LurkingGoblin *H20: Turbulent Waters Part 1 *H20: Turbulent Waters Part 2 Terrace *Terrace’s Magical Girl Fortress Squad React scene Yasanagi *Mage`s Association React scene Restalaan *OC story Line of Power *Line of Power - II *Line of Power - III ---- Near Future Setting: Angrydesu *Initial Akiko vs. Onierovore scene snippet LurkingGoblin *H2O/Vita in Australia snippet *Stateside Investigative Magicals Stories Lord Archive *Li Sakura expansion: 4 Aspects *Time is on My Side *CCS:Fallen Seal *Syndicated Evil story fragment Kpatrol88 *Seraph Team story fragment *Seraph Team Editor’s Cut Part 1 ---- Future: Space_Mook *Invasion Earth: Prolouge - I *Invasion Earth: Prolouge - II *Invasion Earth: Prolouge - III *Invasion Earth: Prolouge - IV *Invasion Earth: Prolouge - V *Invasion Earth: Prolouge: VI *Invasion Earth: Chapter One Kpatrol88 *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D part 1 *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D part 1 and 2 *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom D: Part 3a *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D part 3B *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D Part 4 *Interlude: Lost Cause, Chapter 1: Echoes Terrace *Watchtower Cafeteria snippet Nikas *Yamaguchi Akiko: Crusher-sensei snippet Voodoo Shark: *Magical Girl Recuiting. ---- AU: VelspertheCat *MGLN/Madoka cross, with Mami Tomoe doing the reveal Adrian Callida *Expanded OC start *Black Rock Shooter React fragment *BRS To Tokyo micro-snippet Zeful *Nightmare Illusion *Nightmare Illusion Editor’s Cut 2814 *Nightmare Factory scene *Dark Magical Girl Conundrum script fragment *Broken: No More Nightmares *Yami’s Dark Assembly script snippet Nikas *Signum’s Puppet Nightmare fragment ---- Other: *Fragment Mass Quote Darth Artemis *Awkward MG snippet *Darth Artemis’ Imperial Princess micro-snippet Finbar *LATE NIGHT WITH NEPHRITE! Plug snippet marcoasalazarm *Burn Notice/(In)Human Target(s) camera snippet S J C *Blown Cover Kyuubei conversation piece AzureGrimoire’s *Angelique raw snippet *AzureGrimoire’s Angelique rewrite *Angelique - II *Angelique - III *Keith Kurogane/ Puella Magica Introduction scene *Keith Kurogane - II *Maria - I Ozzallos *Twelve Steps spinnoff HolySeraph’s *OC rough snippet: Gender Inequality Judge Mental *Sailor Cosmos story snippet Jomasten: *BRS vs. QB Omake *Tohou Omake *"I want to be a magical girl too" Omake *Iono-sama the Fanatics Omake *BRS: Road Trip Omake *Heavans Spire I *Heavens Spire II *Heavens Spire III Lord Archive: *Mai-Otome Pre-Incarnation I *Mai-Otome Pre-Incarnation I Expanded Lynx MageKnight: *Cult of Halphas *Project Chronos: I *Project Chronos: II *Project Chronos: III Winchester: *Mai-Otome: Royal Court I *Mai-Otome: Royal Court I - Take 2 *Mai-Otome: Royal Court I - Take 2.5 *Mai-Otome: Royal Court I - Take 3 Fourth Wall: *Devil Hunter Yohko Omake ZipCode: *PMMM omake I *PMMM omake I Nikas: *Akiko's Return Stavaros_Arcane: *Para Sitos Incorporated Battle: *Himitsu no Akko-chan sidestory Chapter 2 part 1 *Himitsu no Akko-chan sidestory Chapter 2 part 2 *Himitsu no Akko-chan sidestory Chapter 2 part 2 Revised *Himitsu no Akko-chan sidestory Chapter 2 part 3 *Himitsu no Akko-chan sidestory Chapter 2 part 3 Revised dan-heron: *Fate Jumper tie-in: Otherworld Emissaries *Otherworld Refractions: A BRS/Puella Magica Fusion Part 1 *Otherworld Refractions: A BRS/Puella Magica Fusion Part 2 *Otherworld Refractions: A BRS/Puella Magica Fusion Teaming up *Otherworld Refractions: A BRS/Puella Magica Fusion Side StorY *BRS: Otaku Attack ---- Rejected LurkingGoblin's *BTVS React scene Tatsunohouou *Ben10 React scene djibriel: *YYH